


Line of Sight

by rennegades (priest)



Series: Left Hand of Los Santos [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, First Meetings, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priest/pseuds/rennegades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions and ammunition; this is how Lindsay and Michael meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the AMC universe, some years later. I may have been having some trouble setting up a scene in chapter 4, so this was written.

“Nice tattoo.”

“Fuck off.” the response is almost instinctual by that point; too many people had mocked him for having a “geek” tattoo so large on his arm that just mentioning it was enough to catch his ire. Michael Jones’ ire was a flame that burned bright and hot and one did not want it directed at them.

His infamous rage didn’t quite gutter out as he finally gave the clerk his full attention. The glare he’d originally intended dulled to a confusion-tinted glower as he realized that whoever the woman behind the counter was, she was definitely not the regular Ammunation clerk he dealt with. “Who the fuck are you?”

The redhead woman smiled cheerfully, ignoring the temper that made his bones creak trying to hold it in, and rocked back on her heels. “Lindsay. I’m subbing in for Joe. Poor guy bumped his head and had to rest.”

“Riiiiiight,” Michael could not have possibly cared less. “I’m here for ammo.”

That was about the extent of their interaction. She rang up his purchases and sent him on his way with a smile and a wave.

The groan at her feet brought her back to reality, where she could only click her tongue in disappointment. The upside was that the tattooed cutie had disappeared before it happened. The downside… “Now Joe, that’s not very nice of you! I even sold some of your merchandise! I’m practically a coworker!”

The tip of her boot dug into his neck, “And workers get paid, so I’ll be taking that from you too.”


End file.
